Magnificent Song Contest 3
Serbia |presenters = Ceca Seka Aleksić Adil (Green-Room) |exsupervisor = |host = RTS |opening = | entries = 38 | debut = Albania Belgium Cyprus Georgia India Ireland Israel Liechtenstein Lithuania Macedonia | return = Estonia Faroe Islands | withdraw = Azerbaijan Montenegro Qatar Romania | map year = MSC_Map_3 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | col4 = #FE8080| tag4 = Disqualified countries | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = Japan "Tokyo Girl" |nex = |pre = }} Magnificent Song Contest 3 was the third edition of the Magnificent Song Contest. The edition took place in Serbia, after Marija Žeželj's victory in Hong Kong. Winner was after a big and exciting show Perfume from Japan with their song "Tokyo Girl". The girl group reached 148 Points. Runner-up was D.holic from North Korea. The group reached 124 points. Second runner-up was Portugal, represented by Aurea. She reached 119 points. Location : For further information see Serbia Serbia, officially the Republic of Serbia, is a landlocked country situated at the crossroads of Central and Southeast Europe in the southern Pannonian Plain and the central Balkans. It borders Hungary to the north; Romania and Bulgaria to the east; Macedonia to the south; Croatia, Bosnia, Montenegro to the west and claims a border with Albania through the disputed territory of Kosovo. Serbia numbers around 7 million residents; its capital, Belgrade, ranks among the oldest and largest cities in Southeast Europe. Following the Slavic migrations to the Balkans postdating the 6th century, Serbs established several states in the early Middle Ages. The Serbian Kingdom obtained recognition by Rome and the Byzantine Empire in 1217, reaching its peak in 1346 as a relatively short-lived Serbian Empire. By the mid-16th century, the entire modern-day Serbia was annexed by the Ottomans, at times interrupted by the Habsburg Empire, which started expanding towards Central Serbia from the end of the 17th century, while maintaining a foothold in modern-day Vojvodina. In the early 19th century, the Serbian Revolution established the nation-state as the region's first constitutional monarchy, which subsequently expanded its territory. Following disastrous casualties in World War I, and the subsequent unification of the former Habsburg crownland of Vojvodina (and other territories) with Serbia, the country co-founded Yugoslavia with other South Slavic peoples, which would exist in various political formations until the Yugoslav Wars of the 1990s. During the breakup of Yugoslavia, Serbia formed a union with Montenegro which dissolved peacefully in 2006, when Serbia reestablished its independence. In 2008 the parliament of the province of Kosovo unilaterally declared independence, with mixed responses from the international community. Serbia is a member of numerous organizations such as the UN, CoE, OSCE, PfP, BSEC, and CEFTA. An EU membership candidate since 2012, Serbia has been negotiating its EU accession since January 2014. The country is acceding to the WTO and is a militarily neutral state. Serbia is an upper-middle income economy with a dominant service sector, followed by the industrial sector and agriculture. The country ranks high on the Human Development Index (66th), Social Progress Index (47th) as well as the Global Peace Index (56th). Host City : For further information see Belgrade Belgrade is the capital and largest city of Serbia. It is located at the confluence of the Sava and Danube rivers, where the Pannonian Plain meets the Balkans. Its name translates to "White city". The urban area of the City of Belgrade has a population of 1.23 million, while over 1.65 million people live within its administrative limits. One of the most important prehistoric cultures of Europe, the Vinča culture, evolved within the Belgrade area in the 6th millennium BC. In antiquity, Thraco-Dacians inhabited the region, and after 279 BC Celts conquered the city, naming it Singidūn. It was conquered by the Romans during the reign of Augustus, and awarded city rights in the mid-2nd century. It was settled by the Slavs in the 520s, and changed hands several times between the Byzantine Empire, Frankish Empire, Bulgarian Empire and Kingdom of Hungary before it became the capital of Serbian king Stephen Dragutin (1282–1316). In 1521, Belgrade was conquered by the Ottoman Empire and became the seat of the Sanjak of Smederevo. It frequently passed from Ottoman to Habsburg rule, which saw the destruction of most of the city during the Austro-Ottoman wars. Belgrade was again named the capital of Serbia in 1841. Northern Belgrade remained the southernmost Habsburg post until 1918, when the city was reunited. As a strategic location, the city was battled over in 115 wars and razed 44 times. Belgrade was the capital of Yugoslavia from its creation in 1918. Belgrade has a special administrative status within Serbia and it is one of five statistical regions of Serbia. Its metropolitan territory is divided into 17 municipalities, each with its own local council. City of Belgrade covers 3.6% of Serbia's territory, and 22.5% of the country's population lives within its administrative limits. It is classified as a Beta- Global City. Venue : For further information see Kombank Arena The Kombank Arena (originally known as Belgrade Arena) is a multi-purpose indoor arena that is located in Novi Beograd, Belgrade. It is designed as a universal hall for sports, cultural events and other programs. Its total floor area is 48,000 square metres. For sports, it has a seating capacity for fans of 18,386, also has 70 luxury boxes, which include a total of 860 seats and stands for basketball with additional capacity. The arena's cost was estimated at €70 million. Kombank Arena is a member of the European Arenas Association (EAA). The venue is used for several different events, such as basketball, concerts, futsal, handball, judo, table tennis, tennis, volleyball and water polo. Bidding phase Like in the previous editions, there was no bidding phase. The venue was selected internally. Host venue Returning artists Participating countries Thirty-eight countries have confirmed their participation in the third edition. Albania, Belgium, Cyprus, Georgia, India, Ireland, Israel, Liechtenstein, Lithuania and Macedonia will make their debut. Disqualified countries The MBU disqualified Armenia, India, Ireland and Lithuania from the contest, because the countries violated against the rules. Semifinalists Semi-Final 1 Ten countries will qualify for the Grand Final. North Korea, Serbia and Slovakia will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Semi-Final 2 Ten countries will qualify for the Grand Final. Greece, Japan and Russia will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Second Chance Round A second chance round was included to choose two countries which will replace Armenia and Ireland in the final. Finalists Scoreboard Other countries * Azerbaijan: AzTV announced that Azerbaijan will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Montenegro: RTCG announced that Montenegro will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Qatar: Qatar TV announced that Qatar will not participate in this edition, because the HoD of this country announced his withdrawal. * Romania: TVR announced that Romania will not participate in this edition, because the HoD of this country announced his withdrawal. Recaps and Results *Intro *Sneak Peek 1 *Sneak Peek 2 *Sneak Peek 3 *Sneak Peek 4 *Big 6 *Semi-Final 1 *Semi-Final 1 Results *Semi-Final 2 *Semi-Final 2 Results *Second Chance Round *Grand Final *Grand Final Results Incidents # Originally, 40 countries have confirmed their participation in this edition, but the MBU had to disqualify Cyprus and Israel, because the countries didn't submit their entries in time.